Mass Effect:Journey
by blake93.Reyes
Summary: "It is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know that it has begun." What would Jane journey be like if she was not alone? What if She was a merried woman, who's wife tagged along on her mission? As her doctor no less? Read what will happen on her journey to save the world from Saren and lots of closed door in a medic bay. Who'll turn that down?


_What is beauty? Some say beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but for Jane Shepard, it more than that…_

* * *

To Jane Shepard, beauty is the woman sitting across from her, the only woman who could understand her, love her. Love is beauty.

Her beautiful wife, when she smiled and laughed you couldn't help but smile along too. Her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features, Jane could help but feel a grin on her face, the happy feeling in her stomach that was always there when she looked at this woman.

The woman looked up from her morning cup of coffee. She had a warm brown color hair and white skin which made her beautiful pink lips stand out. Her cheeks were red from her shower and she was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey band shirt.

"You're staring dear." The woman soft melodic voice filled the silence in their kitchen.

"I know." Jane said her blue eyes soft as she looked at her wife.

"And why are you staring at me?" The woman looked at Jane, who could see a spark of mischiefs in her wife eyes.

"You're beautiful." Jane said back, her voice husky with want, her right hand on top of hers.

The woman smiled her eyes sparkling and soft as she gassed at Jane. "Thank you dear. You're charming as always." The woman leaned in and kissed Jane briefly. "So what's the news you wanted to tell me about?"

Jane leaned forward, "I wanted to tell you…that tomorrow I'm going on a mission, with Anderson, Alliance had a new project going and Anderson want me in on it." announced Jane. "And I agreed."

The woman frowned. " New project? I didn't hear anything." She shook her head, "Don't tell me it's one of classified missions?"

Jane winced and caressed her wife arm, up and down, "It is. Only me and Anderson and Council know. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but you know I won't ever hide anything from you." Jane smiled her sexy smile, and winked at her wife who in turn laughed.

"You're just afraid I'll stick your mother on you, because the last time you tried to hide something…" Her wife evil grin sends shivers up Jane spine…

Jane winced, "Can we change the subject, I promise I learn my lesson."

"Of course, Do you want me to fill your plate? You seem to like the lasagna I made."

"Yes please, baby," replied Jane while holding up her finished empty plate.

The woman took her plate, and made her way to the kitchen table and come back with the plate full of lasagna.

She delivered the plate to Jane and kissed her on the forehead, before taking back her place across from her wife.

"What time tomorrow you have to be at the docks?" she asked.

Jane finished chewing before answering, " At ten."

"My shift starts at eleven; I will walk with you and send you off."

"I would love that." Jane said softly,

"Just promise you'll return safely, back to me."

"Alex, you know I always will return back home." Jane stood up from her chair, walked up to her wife and took her in her arms.

"I know, I can't help but worry." Alex slipped her right hand inside Jane's tee shirt and gently caressed her side, needing to feel her closer.

Jane kissed the side of her neck, "I love you honey."

"I love you too dear."

Love, was a wonderful feeling, it make you laugh and smile. The laughter is infectious. Jane now knows that love is as well infectious as laughter , but even more so, in the steady quite lifetime of dedication kind of way. For Jane it didn't arrive slowly though, more like clap of thunder, the kind that slap you round the face – kinda rude and shocking. But once you've felt love like that, you can never imagine a life without it.

To Jane love was always there; warm, safe, and just as real.

Their marriage had been right; they are the center of the universe for the other. They were so relaxed in each other company, so caring. When the rough times came neither strayed. Now here they are, in they own house, that standing on the beach, a private property that only belonged to them both.

Jane always loved to hold her wife, in her embrace the world stopped still. There was no one but them. Jane mind was at peace. Their love was pure, unselfish, undemanding, and free. She hugged Alex tighter, and thanked god for sending her this treasure, this woman, whose body pressed in soft and warm.

Alex looked up at her, the emotion Jane saw there made her shiver in pleasure, Jane yanked her wife to her and covered her mouth on her lips in a hungry kiss. Then everything disappeared, there was nothing and there was everything. It was pure magic, Alex mouth was so warm, her lips soft and she tasted so sweet, she opened her mouth with a low moan, and Jane had no wish for the kiss to end.

Her only desire was to touch her, love her, to feel her perfect softness. Jane savored Alex lips and the quickening of her breath matched her own. Jane could feel Alex fingers gently ran up and down her spine, coaxing shivers out of her. The heat travel thought her veins, warming her, making her want more, making her heart sing with joy.

All Jane could do is focus on Alex. On the soft moan she just make, the way she taste like honey and sweets.

After eternity Alex broke away and smiled, "Come." The look on her face told her everything and more.

They both walked up the stairs towards the bedroom, not a second their hand superadded, as the doors closed behind them, the lips meeting in a hungry kiss.

The rest of the world disappeared; the only thing mattered was touching her more, kissing her mouth, her stomach.

Alex whispered her name as our bodies touched. Our hearts fusing into one, while our bodies moved.

The murmurs of sweet promise filled in her ears.

Her kisses were long and deep.

Alex gasped for air.

Jane thrusted her hips and heard her wife moan louder.

Jane kiss her neck a wave of pure pleasure runs through her body, Jane kiss her way gently up her wife neck to lips, their tongues meeting, playing, and dancing.

Jane knows only one thing, she loved her wife, and she would fight pits of hell just to be with her. To her Alex Grant-Shepard to Jane she's her everything.

No one will take her away, and god helps them if they even try.

* * *

 _Some say it is difficult to know at what moment love begins; it is less difficult to know it has begun._


End file.
